THe Real Hurt: Blood and Light
by allie-kat1
Summary: Alexis Hotaru Hetosho mother dies when she' s eight and she gets a new mom, her sis, Mary Jane is the only one who sees, then she too dies! Alexis has had enough! Wait a minute, where the hell did Trunks come from? DBZ/Sailor Moon crossover!
1. Diary of the Darkness

**allie_kat: Today I will be your disclaimer. I do not own DBZ or SM, I'm just a Goku obsessed fan who's only link to all the DBZ characters are: Fanfic, Toonami and the poster I'm afraid of getting dressed by cause the peoples won't blink! Ok, that's going a little overboard, so sue me, I'm only in the 8th grade, I can't help it. Doesn't anyone else think mirrors are freaky? **

**Alexis Hetosho: 14, just barely 15**

**Tom Hetosho: Father, 30 **

**Tania Hetosho: Stepmother, 27**

**Mary Jane, Sassy Hetosho: Deceased older sister, 18**

**Jamie Shinto: Popular boy, the only one left who understands, so far…15**

**Trunks Brief: just before leaving in time capsule (I've seen History of Trunks! I'm using the three years after Gohan died to my advantage, tee hee. He was 13 when Gohan died, right?) 15**

*** *= Beginning and ending conversation with Alexis's other side.**

* * * 

The Real Hurt: Blood & Light

Diary of the Darkness

            I looked down at my bloodied legs seeing the crisscrossing of scars and newer slashes, I smiled. The whippings were more frequent now, but the pain was bearable. I had a plan, a plan to leave this hellhole She called home. My stepmother had slowly starved me, of food childhood, life itself. I had indulged in my fantasy of my wild imaginings and lived in books, long enough. I lifted up my hands and looked at my wrists. There were scars all over my body, over legs, arms, and, even, my back, in which my blood seeping out of. Soaking my shirt and shorts, the old 'suit' I wore after the whippings, it was already bloodstained from years before. She usually stripped me bare so she could get every inch of skin. But, there was something different about the ones on _my _wrists; they were vertical and fine, straight, unlike the sloppy crisscross of the 'whips'. I looked up, on the counter was a fine razor next to a bottle of shaving cream: my sister's, who had been shaving her legs, oh, so many days ago. I looked down at my own legs; they were skinny, so skinny. Blood left unwiped slid down; soaking the socks I put on to deaden the sound of my feet. I picked up the razor and gently pressed Sassy's razor to the uncut part of my white wrists. I put the razor to the blue vein, knowing it would end my life. Why should I live on when Sassy can't? Why did she leave? When I was whipped she was there to cool the pain. That damn driver, why couldn't he have hit someone else? What could keep me alive now that my older sister Sassy was gone? Something pulled the back of my brain, so I searched for the answer to my question. My dad: I barely know him, though if I did, I know I'd be his little girl. Tania: Evil stepmother, she's the reason I'm here! School: Yea, right, I haven't got one friend and I'm a genius freak! That really compels me to stay! Wait! Dragonball Z! I can't miss DBZ or DB, why would I do a thing like that? Goku hasn't even turned Super Saiyan in these episodes. They're repeats, but I missed them before. (A/N: I know corny excuse, but this is one of those stories that have unanswered questions 'til later, the 3rd chap! Anyway I need at least one corny thing in this story!) I put the razor down, and the nagging in the back of my head stopped. I wiped up the mess and went to bed.  I stopped and hid the 'suit' in the dirty clothesbasket, knowing the blood would never come out. 

* That morning

I was doing homework, when Tania walked by my room. She turned groggily into my room and said, "Make my breakfast." 

"Yea," I put down my stuff, radiating anger. _That slob, I hate her, I hate her! She beats me and then orders me around! I'll get her back, one day! _A burning, yet not burning, sensation flared up on my forehead. Tania's eyes widened in anger, shock, and another emotion I had yet to identify. She whipped me with a nearby wire hanger; it bit into my skin as I left this world for the **_other side of me_**. *Shinigami…* *How many times do I have to tell you! I'm the _goddess_ of death not the _god _of death!* *You have to tell me many times, cuz they're both the same to me.* *. . . Is she beating you again?* *Yes, usually she doesn't in the morning, but the Burning came.* *Burning?* *Yep, whenever my forehead burns she gets whatever she can get her hands on and starts going! Today it's a wire hanger.* *…burning on the forehead…hmmm* *Yea, it gets worse the angrier I get, sometimes, like now.* *Get away! If you stay here much longer she'll beat you to death! I'm the cause of your Burning! Talk to me only when you are alone, you must contain your anger unless you are by yourself, or else the consequences will be devastating! Break our connection!* 

I spun away from the Zone, back to the pain and blood. The burning disappeared and Tania stopped, though she backhanded me with her rock she called a 'diamond' that was set in her 'wedding ring'. She tore up my cheek and sauntered out of the room. I walked to bathroom. I wiped up my blood and turned to the razor. I reached out and picked it up. I pressed it to an old scar and watched as the blood welled up. I put on some clothes, and hurried to the bus stop, I just barely made it. At school I wasn't feeling so good and the teachers kept on asking about my cheek, my 'dog bite', over and over again. I didn't have breakfast either, and I was starting to feel faint. "Hey, move over." Said a popular boy, named Jamie. He was one of the cutest boys in school, with dark brown wavy hair, tanned, and braces. He pushed me from behind into my locker, but just the pressure on my back was enough. Before I even hit the locker, I fell. _Maybe I'll die of blood loss and lack of food. Imagine the looks of horror, if I die…"  _"Oh my God, Jamie, you killed her!" No such luck. 

I woke to see dark eyes. "J-Jamie? What are you doing here?" He didn't hear me, not only did I speak in below a whisper, but he was looking at something, his eyes narrowed. I turned my head slightly, and what I saw horrified me. My hand lay near my with the sleeve pulled up about halfway and you could see the fine razor cuts on my wrists. I tried to pull my hand away, but the quick, brisk movement was too much for me. 

"You tried suicide," it wasn't a question. 

"Did anyone else see?"

"No, but why?"

"None of your business!" I yelled, my strength returning, "What period are we in?"

"Second, I'm in class so I'll take you."

"N-n-n, oh whatever, just don't touch me!" We walked down hall, I wondered why Jamie cared if I tried to kill myself. _Probably cuz I'm the best candidate to kick around!_

_~Man, I've been so mean to her! Maybe I'm part of the reason she's been slitting her wrists! I'm gonna be nicer to her from now on, cuz I know she's not the only one drawing blood. _Jamie thought, looking at the 'dog bite'.  

"How's your new dog?" he asked, slyly.  She answered just as he hoped she would.

"I haven't got a dog." She snapped. ~ I totally forgot that I had been telling all m teachers that my new dog had 'accidentally' bit my cheek. When we split up and sat in separate seats, I kept on catching him staring at me.

"Jamie! What's wrong with you? I've been asking you out to the dance for the last 30 minutes!" said Brittany, one of the most popular and prettiest girls in school.

"So?"

"When are you picking me up?"

"I'm not going to, I'm asking someone else." Everyone gasped, they were so sure he was going to ask her out any day.

"What?  Who?" asked John, Jamie's best friend.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess."

"You're asking out the freak?" squeaked Brittany.

"She's not a freak! She just had some hard times, whatever they were. I happen to know something about her that makes her so _human_ it scary! You don't even deserve to wipe her feet, so back off!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. I stared in astonishment I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I knew they were talking about me.

After school:

"Hey, Alexis, wait up!" I stopped and turned around. (A/N: Yes, her name is Alexis, but it really isn't, … -.- *, just keep reading.)

"Alexis, can I ask you something?"

"What?" 

"Will you go to the dance with me?" 

"Nani?!" I shrieked, shocked and horrified, remembering the first and last time.

**/flashback**/

            "Will you go out with me?"

"Nani? I barely even know you, you don't even know _me_!"

"Yes I do. You're always quiet and in a book, I really dig that."

"Look, Anthony, I need to think about it."

"Say yes, please!"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone and let me get to know you?"

"Sure."

2 days later:

            "Hey, Alexis, I need to talk to you." called Anthony.

            "Me, too! I still don't know you, like you, or your friends! I want to-," he cut me off.

            "Me first, I don't like you and I never did. It was a bet to see how long I could go out with you. I already have two girlfriends."

            "Yea, whatever, I was about to say the same thing. Without the girlfriends."

                        /**end flashback**/

            Though it happened in 6th grade, `bout three years ago, it still hurt, even if I never showed it. No way was I going to go through that again! Did I happen to mention that both Anthony _and_ Jamie are popular? Thank goodness it happened in another school!

            "I will never go out with anybody, `specially if they're popular and barely know me!"

            "What do you have against popular kids- never mind, don't answer that."

            "Exactly."

            "At least give me a chance, it is just a dance!" (A/N: Tee hee, it rhymed! :P)

            "I did that before and I won't do it again!"

            "If your past life is what this is all about, then forget it! Whoever did what wasn't me! Please!"

            "Hai," I sighed I knew it was against my 'better' nature, but he looked really happy when I said it.

                                    2 days before the dance:

            "Mrs. Hetosho, I would like to know why you called me here, you said it had to do with the crash?"

            "My daughter, Mary Jane, was in the crash. She and her younger sister were going to the library."

            "Your youngest?"

            "Well, no. Neither of them are mine. Though Alexis is the youngest. She always had been jealous of Mary J. I believe she helped in causing the crash."

            "Yes, you mentioned that on the phone. Can you give some reasons for your suspicions?"

            "Well, she was riding in the front seat, yet she was barely even hurt. She didn't even break a bone! I think she was distracting Mary J. when the car came around, poor Mary J., didn't even see the car coming! I know she would've dodged if she had just seen it!" They continued talking, Tania explaining all the 'faults' I didn't have. I was boiling with anger and hatred, but most of all pain. I felt the tears well up as the man left. Tania got up and walked to her room, to get stoned no doubt. I ran to the bathroom. The door of Tania's room closed and the tears spilled over. The light filled the room. _Wait a min.! _The thing is I didn't turn on the light and the sun had set 2 hours ago! The 'Burning' returned and I ran to the mirror. I gasped. On my forehead was a symbol it was an h with a horizontal line going though the stem that blazed a black-purple light. I picked up Sassy's razor, Mary Jane's. Freaking out and losing control, I pressed the blade to the scars & scabs, making each suicidal wound reopen. I forgot about Dragonball and Dragonball Z, even the dance I was actually looking forward to. I was being partially blamed for my Sassy's death. Me, who missed her the most! I felt the symbol flash with the beat of my heart, very fast. I saw the quick pulsing of my blood in the blue vein I so diligently stared at. I put the razor against it as blood slid down my arm, dripping onto the floor. A straight line of blood appeared under the razor. I started blacking out. With all the strength I could muster, I brought the razor to my other wrist and quickly slit the same spot over the blue vein. The last on my mind was Sassy's face and Jamie's, too. _They were the only ones to like, no even love me in this world. I know that know. Thank you, my only friends. _Two black tears fell from my closing eyes. *_I'll save you firefly, your destiny is still to come.* _A girl in a white suit and red-black bows, crystal stars for knots, and blue skirt and collar fuku and holding a long glaive, took Alexis's tears. Throwing them onto the roof, a whoosh was heard. Alexis floated upward with her other side, yet she left her body behind.

            Later that night:

            Tom came home. The phone rang and Tom answered. "Hello?"

            "Is this Mr. Hetosho?" 

            "Hai, this is he, may I as-"

            "My name is Jamie and I need to talk to Alexis, right now! Nobody's been answering the phone for the last hour, I think Alexis is in trouble!" Tom ran to Alexis's room, no one was inside. Tom quickly turned into the bathroom. Clank!

            "Mr. Hetosho?!"

            "Alexis! Why?" Tom sank to his knees. Alexis was in a puddle of blood, her blood, but she was still breathing. Tom looked for the cause and saw her wrists. He picked up the phone shakily, hearing the young boy shout over the extension. 

            "Mr. Hetosho I'm sorry I should've told you sooner, but I saw her wrists, she has been trying to kill herself. I believe your wife has been beating her, too. Alexis accidentally let it slip that wire hangers hurt worse than baseballs when hit a couple hundred times with them. I'm sorry."

             "Whoever you are, boy, I've got news for you, too. Alexis, is unconscious. Thank you for telling me, I never sus-suspected this." Said Tom, numb and frightened for his only and youngest little girl.

DBZ Dimension (though nobody knows… yet.)

            I opened my eyes. Blue eyes, lavender hair, and a firm, concerned face floated directly above mine. My body was bandaged, this I could feel, but the person above was too young to be doctor. "Are you an angel?" I asked, bemused and stupid, "Wait, never mind. You're too cute to be an angel."

            "Should I take that as a compliment?" said a deep, teenage voice. I gasped; I knew that voice. My sister rented _History of Trunks _one night when I was 11, but that can't be… _I'll save you firefly, your destiny is yet to come…_

     "No flipping way!"


	2. Training the Power

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM, so shut the h e double hockey sticks up and leave the hel-ck alone!

Lexi: your getting a lil better but you really must control yourself!

a_k: oh shut up, look who's talking! Miss. you-must-control-yourself!

Lexi: *coughs* anyway, last time on The Real Hurt. . . 

~ ~ ~= switch of dimensions, from DBZ to Tokyo, Japan(SM)

"No flippin' way!"

Chapter 2: Training the Questions

I stared at Trunks in astonishment. "I'm not supposed to be here! How the hell did I get here?!"

        "I brought you here. I found you in a city. You were the only one left, the androids probably killed your family." He answered.

        "No, they didn't. Tania did, and she blamed it on me. Where I come from we don't have androids. We have some thing worse." I said, muttering the last sentence under my breath. He raised an eyebrow, _damn, saiyan ears, _I thought.

        "I doubt Tania is worse than androids, who ever she is. (A/N: You have no idea what you're talking `bout, boy!) And I, also, doubt that androids are not where you're from. When I found you, you were pretty beat up and your cheek looked like hole, it was bleeding that bad. So were your wrists, but I doubt the androids did that," He looked at me. It felt like he was reading my thoughts and my emotions. It was a statement, but I could hear the question in his voice. I liked DBZ characters, but it was really none of his business, so I did the mature thing to do, I ignored him. "If I was bleeding that bad," I started, recalling what he said, "I should've lost enough to die, why aren't I?"

        "I gave you some of mine, fortunately, for you, we have the same blood type." (A/N: Keep blood in mind!) I stared at him in disbelief. _I killed myself! I'm not supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be flying around in wings, or at least in Hell, for Petey's sake! I am going nuts, I must be dreaming!_  _*I'll save you, firefly, your destiny is still to come.* _The words repeated over and over in my head. I grabbed my hair and tugged. _Firefly, firefly, "_Uggghhh!" I yelled and jumped from the bed. The Burning returned and I ran to the wall. I banged my forehead against the wall, _firefly, firefly, "_What does it mean!" I yelled in tune with banging. 

        "What the-" yelled Trunks. He grabbed my shoulder and tugged me around to face him. His eyes widened as he saw the sign flare on my forehead. "What the-"

~ ~ ~

        "Hey, Jamie. I guess it's just gonna be me `n` you now!" said Brittany. Even though she was usually stuck-up, she really liked Jamie and hated to see Jamie so sad.

        "I will not take you to the dance, so back off!" said Jamie, slamming his locker shut.

"Jamie, . . . I'm sorry. I was trying to make a joke, now I guess I should've known better. Gomen nasai, I really like ya, ya know? I hate seeing ya so down!"

"I'm sorry, I just . . ." he sighed under his breath.

"It's okay, man, I'm sure she'll be fine! Do you know how she got in a coma?" asked John, becoming serious, which was quite unusual for him, putting a hand on Jamie's shoulder.  

"Yea, but it's personal, I don't think I can tell you. I don't want it going around school."

"It hurts that you don't trust us, but, hey, no pressure. It's her business, just a little curious." Said Brittany.

"Well, it would be nice to share this with someone. I'm kinda tired of carrying this around without someone to talk to. She's been . . .trying. . . tokillherself." Jamie whispered.

"What?" the other two whispered in unison, trying to keep from yelling aloud.

~ ~ ~

"Hey, Trunks, you think maybe you could help, I mean, maybe train, um, me to fight!" I asked, hurriedly.

Trunks eyes widened. "What, but, I don't fight . . ." he said, a little shocked, _What, does she, spy on me? How does she know I train if she sees me finds out I'm super saiyan . . . _sweat appeared on his forehead. He grinned a goofy grin, and put his hand behind his head anime style. 

"Ha, ha, yea right, and I'm the Pope, not only do you have a ton of muscle, but fighting is in your blood!" (A/N: Ring a bell? Lookout future awaits, only 4 chapters to go!) I stumbled to a halt, realizing what I just said, "Well, I guess it's really none of my business."

"No, it's not." He said, through clenched teeth, trying not to show his confusion.

"Well, umm, how old are you anyway?" I said, trying to break the ice.

"Fifteen."

"Oh, wow, really, that's 2 years over me- f-f-f-fifteeeen!" I squealed.

"Yea."

"That means-," I ran to the window. Sure enough rubble littered the ground. The devastating look the androids left always behind. "He's gone. Gohan's gone." I whispered, turning from the window, and sliding down the wall. _The one link left of my hero, Goku, was gone, _I thought, numb. _Goten was never born, and Chichi's living far away in the remote mountains with the OxKing. "_Goku!"

''How do you know about Gohan?'' Trunks asked bitterness and suspicion laced his voice.

"I knew his father better. I really loved Goku. He was my hero. He was my favorite out of all of you. He's gone, too. The one chance to meet Goku, and he's dead! I should've known, ironic, really. Now back to the subject, please Trunks Briefs, train me." I said, pleadingly.

"Why? And how do you so much `bout me? `Bout everything else, and Goku, you're younger than me, but you know him?" 

"Question #1: You wouldn't understand. Question #2-"

"Why don't you tell me, then we'll see if I don't understand." He interrupted. I thought for a minute, looking at his stubborn emotion hidden face, the only emotions showing were confusion and, again, suspicion. I bit my lip.

"I want to train because-"

"Hello, dear. Trunks, can you help me with bringing in the groceries? I'm in a hurry. I've just figured out a breakthrough in my formula for the Time Machine!" Bulma said, tossing bags on the counter and running to her lab. We slowly brought in the groceries and I began to put them away, avoiding Trunks. It didn't work. His hand appeared over mine as I opened the fridge to put away the milk. He leaned over me, grabbed the milk from my frozen grasp, put it on the shelf, and pushed against my hand to close the door. "I'll train you." he answered, and then moved, reluctantly, away. _Not reluctantly, he did not move his hand reluctantly, just a little hesitantly. _I thought, taking deep gulps of air to slow the beating of my heart.

~ ~ ~

"Man, it's been week now. Do you think she'll ever wake up?" said John

"Hopefully she does, for Jamie's and Mr. Hetosho's sake. Uh, oh, here comes Jamie." Said Brittany worriedly.

"Hey, guys, whatcha doing here?" asked Jamie, entering the hospital room, and trying to lighten the worried looks.

"We knew you'd be here, and we wanted to talk to you," said Brittany.

"You haven't yourself, of course, and today we're going to have fun and only fun!" said John, grinning.

"But what about-"

"She's not going anywhere. Let's go!" replied John, grabbing Jamie in a half Nelson and dragging him out the door.

2 hours:

"Ha, gotcha!" yelled, ramming his car in John's.

"Man, maybe we should've gone on the bumper boats!" complained Brittany, laughing.

"Thanks guys, I guess I did need that. I had a great time! Now, who wants to go on the bumper cars again?" exclaimed Jamie.

"Ugh, I'm gonna get creamed, again!"

~ ~ ~ 

"Ahhh! Oof." 

"Come on, is that the best you can do? I could've defeated the androids by now!"

"Oh, no you couldn't." I muttered.

"What?" asked Trunks, wondering if he heard right.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just shut up and fight!" I said, getting to my feet and dusting off my ass.

"Nah, I don't really want to kill you, I have a better idea." He said, grinning mischievously.

"What are you going to drown me instead?" I asked uneasily, as his grin grew wider.

"That's a form of killing you. I'm going to teach you how to use your ki and how to fly." (A/N: Tee, hee, I rhyme again!)

"Wow, really? But my ki must be really low, considering I just started training." I replied bubbly.

"You mean you never knew you had ki?"

"Yes, every person has ki, but most are unable to feel it, let alone wield it!" 

"Well, that's true."

"Duh!" 

"Anyway, you have an amazing amount of ki and if you don't learn how to control it, it just might go, kablewie!" (A/N: Ka~blew~e=BOOM!!!) I raised my eyebrow as he quoted the word I always use when Bulma tries to bake cookies. I sat down cross-legged on the rubble-strewn ground. I closed my eyes, relaxing my muscles; I put my hands in front of me like Videl did when Gohan taught _her_. Trunks sat down in front of me. I stuck my tongue out the corner of my mouth a bit, wrinkled my nose, and held my mouth in a 'stubborn, determination frown', as Sassy called it. (A/N: 'It's all in the way you hold your mouth'.) I heard small noise and I peeked an eye, and saw Trunks staring at my 'frown'. A slight blush had appeared on his nose.

"What the h-e-double hockey sticks are you staring at?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Nothing, I just thought you didn't know what you were doing?" he pointed out, looking away.

"Yeeaa, right, my name is Alexis by the way." I said, dismissing the first question.

"You're not going to answer me are ya, _Lexi_?" taking my silence as an answer, he continued, "Let's start again, Lexi, ready?" I went back into position, and opened one eye briefly, "Don't call me Lexi." I looked deep into myself, but I couldn't find ki, then I felt a familiar tug. I heard Trunks whisper words of instructions. Gohan's words.  I sunk into my other side, following a trace of hidden ki. _*You're the big ki source inside me?* *Yes, my firefly. Now control the power, I am not it's only keeper!* _I felt the Burning, luckily, my bangs were plastered to my forehead with sweat, covering the weird symbol. I felt energy gather in my palms. I frowned 'my frown' and concentrated my energy into a ball through my cupped hands. I opened my eyes once again; to see a black-purple, gold streaked ball of ki, mine.

* ~ ~ ~ ~ * 

        allie_kat: hello my adoring fans! I hope you didn't wait too long! My 4th chap to Tears of the Eclipse is firing up! *cough cough* and my 3rd chap to this fanfic is already done and just needs to be typed! I hate typing, AHHHHH!

Trunks: Just get a move on I want to kiss Alexis!

Jamie: No, she's mine!

Trunks: No she isn't!

Jamie: Yes she is! *glares daggers*

Alexis: Boys, boys, calm down!

a_k:  Yea, Jamie, and don't worry you get a girl and I have a major surprise for all my fans, it includes Neptune, but I don't want to ruin the story! Wuahahaha! And Neptune isn't popping up till 5th chap maybe, and there's only 6 chaps! Wuahahaha!

Trunks from Tears of the Eclipse: When are you going to finish my story, huh? Goten and I want to get some dates!

Goten, blushing: I don't know about that, but I do want to know what's wrong with Serene!

Serene, Hotaru, trunks, Goten, Athena, Mimi, Rei, Tila, and Nina (cast of Tears of the Eclipse): Finish our story! Now!

 Allie_kat (running for all her miserable life is worth): Help! And stay tune for more meee! Ahhhhhh! And go to http://www.geocities.com/gotenxtrunks/dgotluvtru11.jpg, for a real cute pic of Chibi Goten and Chibi Trunks!

Trunks: So you've been surfing the web all this time, eh? *grins evilly*

 Allie_kat: AHHH! The end is near!


End file.
